Bowser's Evil Plan
by BIG BOWSER
Summary: Peach gets hypnotized and later Mario and Luigi! It's up to Yoshi to save the day! Rated T to be safe.
1. Peach gets hypnotized

Bowser's evil plan:

Setting #1: Bowser's Castle

Magikoopa: "Are we gonna kidnap peach yet?"

Bowser: "No, I don't have a plan yet. And I need to clean my castle first."

Magikoopa: "Good idea."

Bowser: "My attic is really messed up. I haven't cleaned it in 17 years so we should probably start with that."

Magikoopa: "17 YEARS?"

Bowser: "So what? I never go up there anyway."

(3 hours later)

Bowser: "Man it's dirty in here. Huh? What's this?"

(Bowser holds up a gold pocket watch)

Bowser: "I remember this! 18 years ago I used it to hypnotize my brother. Good times."

Magikoopa: "You know what else you could use it for?"

Bowser: "Quiet! I'm thinking! Wait, I know I could use it to hypnotize everyone to be my slaves and make peach be my queen! It's the perfect plan!"

Magikoopa: "I was gonna say that."

Setting #2 Peach's Castle

Bowser: "Hello Peach."

Peach: "What the hell Bowser are you really trying to capture me for the 174th time in a row?"

Bowser: "You've been counting? Whatever, I'm gonna capture you anyway."

(Bowser brings Peach to his castle)

Peach: "Mario's gonna save me."

Bowser: "Oh I'll deal with him later but first I've got a special surprise for you."

Peach: "What?"

Bowser: "You are getting sleepy."

Peach: "Do you really think this is gonna (Peach falls asleep)

Bowser: "Wow that was a lot easier than I thought. Now when I snap my fingers you will awake and fall deeply in love with me." (snaps)

Peach: (wakes up) "Oh my god! Bowser you kidnapped me! That is so manly!"

Bowser: "I think it's time to let you go now. But first do you wanna go out with me?"

Peach: "Of course I'll go out with you!"

Bowser: "But first you need to bring me the Mario Bros."

Peach: "Yes your lordship."

(Peach goes to back to her castle)

Mario: "Hey, Peach!"

Luigi: "How's it going?"

Peach: "I have been ordered by Bowser to take you two to his castle."

Mario: "And why in the hell would you do that?"

Luigi: "He probably mind-controlled her or something."

Mario: "Haven't we been through this before?"

Luigi: "I don't know."

(Peach grabs Mario & Luigi and takes them to Bowser's castle)

Mario: "What the hell?"

Luigi: "What does he want with us?"

Peach: "I have caught the Mario Bros."

Bowser: "Excellent, now throw them in the dungeon!"

Peach: "Yes, master."

(Peach throws Mario & Luigi in the dungeon)

Mario: "Now she's chaining us in we'll never get out of here!"


	2. Mario and Luigi get hypnotized

Bowser: "Hello, boys."

Mario: "What is that in your hand?"

Bowser: "Something I'm gonna use to make you two my eternal slaves."

Luigi: "You're nuts!"

Bowser: "And for that little comment I'm gonna start with you."

Luigi: "You'd never!"

Bowser: "You are getting very sleepy."

Luigi: "You'll never hyp... (sleeps)

Mario: "LUIGI!"

Bowser: "When I snap my fingers you will awake and be my eternal slave."

Mario: "Bowser, don't do this!"

Bowser: (snaps)

Luigi: (wakes up) "Master, what is your bidding?"

Bowser: "Well I just cleaned the castle um….. Make me a ham sandwich."

Luigi: "Yes master."

Bowser: "Now it's your turn!"

Mario: "Just kill me."

Bowser: "You are getting very sleepy."

Mario: "You can't make me open my eyes."

Bowser: "Oh my god! How did a donkey get in here?"

Mario: "Where is it?"

Bowser: "You are getting very sleepy."

Mario: "No, you can't I'll never… (sleeps)"

Bowser: "When I snap my fingers you will awake and be my eternal slave."

Bowser: (snaps)

Mario: (wakes up) "Master, what is your bidding?"

Bowser: "Steal me some rare jewels."

Mario: "Yes, master."

(Mario runs to the jewelry store)

Jewelry Clerk: "Hello Mario, how can I help you?"

Mario: (holds out a gun) "Shut up and give me all of your jewels."

Jewelry Clerk: "Yes, just please don't kill me."

(Mario runs back to Bowser's castle holding a big bag of jewels)

Bowser: "Excellent."

Luigi: "Master, your sandwich is ready."

Bowser: "Bring it to me."

Peach: "It's time to go to the movies."

Bowser: "Good, you pay for everything."

Peach: "Yes, master."

Bowser: "Let's go. I don't wanna be late."


	3. Yoshi saves the day?

Yoshi: (thinking) _Mario, Peach and Luigi have been gone for awhile. Maybe I should go to Bowser's castle to investigate. _

(Yoshi arrives at Bowser's castle)

Yoshi: "Hey, Mario, Luigi what are you guys doing here?"

(Yoshi got no reply from Mario and Luigi. They just sat there mindlessly waiting for their master to return.)

Yoshi: "What the hell is this? A watch?"

Yoshi: "Mario, Luigi?"

(Still no answer)

Yoshi: "What did Bowser do to them? Did he hypnotize them or something? I could probably make them go back to their normal selves. I saw a movie on this once."

(Yoshi waves the watch back and forth in Mario and Luigi's faces)

Yoshi: "You are getting very sleepy."

(Mario and Luigi fall asleep)

Yoshi: "When I snap my fingers you will awake and go back to your normal selves."

Yoshi: (snaps)

Mario: "What the hell am I doing here?"

Yoshi: "You guys were hypnotized."

Luigi: "I'm gonna kill Bowser for this."

Mario: "Where did Bowser go?"

Yoshi: "I don't know. You should probably wait until he gets back. I'll keep this watch for evidence."

(At the movies)

Bowser: "Hey, Peach."

Peach: "Yeah?"

Bowser: "There is a question I've been wanting to ask you for a long time."

Peach: "What is it?"

Bowser: "Will you marry me?"

Peach: "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

(Bowser and Peach kiss and everyone in the audience is like WTF)

Bowser: "Now let's go home and plan our wedding."

Peach: "Yes, master."

(Bowser goes back to the castle and sees Mario and Luigi by the door with angry looks on their faces)

Bowser: "What?"

Mario: "I'm gonna kick your butt."

Bowser: "But I thought I… How did you?"

Mario: "Luigi, why don't you stand in the corner?"

Luigi: "Sure thing Mario."


	4. Revenge

Yoshi: "Can I come in?"

Mario: "Yes! Hypnotize him!"

Bowser: "How the hell did you get my watch?"

Yoshi: "You are getting very sleepy."

Bowser: "What the hell are you…? (sleeps)

Yoshi: "When I snap my fingers you will awake and do whatever Mario and Luigi tell you to do."

Yoshi: (snaps)

Bowser: (wakes up) "What is your bidding masters?"

Mario: "Un-hypnotize Peach."

Bowser: "Yes master."

(Bowser un-hypnotizes Peach)

Peach: "Where am I? What happened?"

Mario: "Don't worry about it. It's all good now."

(Police barges in the castle)

Police: "There he is! There's the guy who robbed the jewelry store!"

Mario: "Wait, what?"

(Police carries Mario out of the castle and takes him to prison)

Luigi: "Bowser, go to the jail and bail Mario out."

Bowser: "Yes, master."

Peach: "Did you hypnotize Bowser?"

Luigi: "He hypnotized us!"

Peach: "He did?"

Luigi: "Of course. Why else would Mario get hauled out to prison for robbing a jewelry store?"

Peach: "Good point."

Yoshi: "What should we do with him?"

Peach: "We can't leave him hypnotized forever. That would be cruel."

(Bowser comes back from prison with Mario in his hands and his wallet empty)

Luigi: "So you bailed him out?"

Bowser: "Yes master."

Peach: "Should we send him to jail?"

Mario: "I got a better idea."

Peach: "What?"

Mario: "Bowser, confess to ALL the crimes you've committed and throw yourself in jail."

Bowser: "Yes, master."

Peach: "He's gonna be in jail for A LONG time."

Luigi: "What should we do with the watch?"

Yoshi: "I'll keep it."

Mario: "That turned out better than I hoped."


End file.
